Académie d'entraînement
---- Académie d'entraînement (KANJI, ROMAJI), also known as Acadean d'entraînement (KANJI, ROMAJI), is one of the world's largest hero school. It is situated in France, Amiens. It is a school known for its high policy and high outcome as a hero school. The school has been known to have many transfers from other countries, however, the school is rather pricey. There is a lottery each year where over 100 people from all over the world are tested and go through tests to be able to get a free education. Out of that 100, only 2 get the free education and are known as Étudiants d'or (Golden Students). The school is known as Académie for short. Although the school is known for the great heroes it produces the school has rather scary and questionable rumours about the Directeur Blanc and the creation of the school. There are also stories about a businessman that visits the Directeur monthly yet he denies ever seeing or knowing of a man. History Main Article: Académie Histoire There are many rumours about the school and how it started off. If you were to ask any staff they will say that the school was an old factory that was closed down. After many years of being left alone, Blanc bought the whole of the land and started working with Jonatha Dobius, his best friend, to create a place where children can learn. Since quirks were on the rise and there had been no real hero dedicated school yet, Blanc spent all his time and effort to create one. The school was quiet for many years until it finally had its break. Rising to the top in no time, Blanc kept expanding to be able to take on the transfers and the normal french students. Académie became the place to be all thanks to Blanc and Jonatha's hard work. Rumours, however, point to a much more sinister tale about Blanc and Jonatha being villians and the school was created to kill children. Others say that Jonatha is the boss of Blanc but no rumours have had any evidence to say they are true and are quickly dispelled. Falicities The Académie is by far one of the biggest schools in the world and is currently the biggest in Eurupe. Due to it's sheer size of land the Académie has a lot of construction to rebuild area, expand or add new falicities making most of the funds going towards the actual foundations of the Académie. AcadémieSportsField.png AcadémieOffice.jpg AcadémieMaleDorms.jpg AcadémieInfirmry.png AcadémieFemaleDorms.png AcadémieDorms.jpg AcadémieClassroom.png AcadémieCanteen.png AcadémieGrounds.jpg AcadémieSchool.png Teachers Much like U.A. High, all teachers inside Académie are Pro-Heroes with the exception of Directeur Blanc. The teachers teach the students standard education, hero studies, team work classes and leadership classes. The leadership classes are only for the students in Lycée. Current Former Classes Académie is a school that prides itself in training schools from the ages of 6 all the way to 18. Despite this, most of the school is deciated to the Collége part which is the main focus of transfers and hero courses. The Ecole Primaire is the smallest part of the whole school while the Lycée merges with the Collége. Each class has an age limit and as the children grow so do there class. There is only one class of each year in the current model of the school. The school has dourms for the Collége and Lycée years. The Ecole Primaire is expected to go to their home, however, some exceptions can be made if the child is a transfer. Ecole Primaire Ecole Primaire (KANJI, ROMAJI) is for students of the age of 6-11 years old. Classes * Class-CP - 6 to 7 year olds * Class-CE1 - 7 to 8 year olds * Class-CE2 - 8 to 9 year olds * Class-CM1 - 9 to 10 year olds * Class-CM2 - 10 to 11 year olds Collège Collège (KANJI, ROMAJI) is for students of the age of 11-15 years old. Classes * Class-6ème - 11 to 12 year olds * Class-5ème - 12 to 13 year olds * Class-4ème - 13 to 14 year olds * Class-3ème - 14 to 15 year olds Lycée Lycée (KANJI, ROMAJI) is for students of the age of 15-18 years old. Classes * Class-CAP - 15 to 16 year olds * Class-BEP - 16 to 17 year olds * Class-BAC - 17 to 18 year olds Trivia * The school grounds and school is based on the school from the anime series, Angel Beats. * Acadean is the word Academy and Jean Bureau joined together. ** The real reason it is called Acadean is because the group who created the school was called 'J'onatha Dubois 'E'nzo Blanc 'A'lexandre Souris 'N'elson Worthington This information is kept secret due to the group being villains. * The author tried to follow the normal french school system as carefully as she could in hopes to make it seem realistic ** If you notice something is wrong, please inform her * If you would like to join this school then comment below; #Student: ## age ## class ## quirk ## name ## if a transfer or normal student or Golden Student #Teacher: ## age ## class ## quirk ## name ## hero name ## subject Discord Channel * We have a discord channel that we would love if you would join if you want to be part of our Académie! Category:Hero Schools Category:Schools Category:France Category:Classes Category:Academie Classes Category:Academie School